El show de Kin,Kon y Larry
by creppylover
Summary: Este es como un parentesis etre best brosy best bors 2 Ya veran el porque. SIGAN LEYEDO MIS UNICONRIOS LECTORES :3 Varios one-shorts de Kin,Kon y Larry :DD
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA QUERIDOS UNICORNIOS LECTORES**

**ESTE SERA COMO UN PARENTESIS ENTRE BEST BROS Y BEST BROS 2**

**YA VERAN PORQUE :D**

* * *

**El comienzo 1/2**

Larry estaba en casa de su abuela,sentado en el sillón.  
El estaba mirando a los lados por seguridad,el saca una bolsa de dulces debajo del sillón.  
El toma un chocolate,se lo iba a comer hasta que.

-¡Hola Larry!-

Kin y Kon aparecieron detrás del sofá.

-¡AAAHHH!-

Larry se cae del sillón,el se soba la cabeza y mira a los "gemelos".

-¿Kin Kon? ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Qué hacen en mi casa!?-

-¿Qué no has leído el título del Fic?-

Pregunta Kin apuntando al título.

-¡Trabajaremos juntos en nuestro propio show!-

Dice Kon feliz.

-¿¡Qué!?-

Pregunta Larry algo sorprendido.

-Oye a parte de estar con Laney y tu novia y platicar de problemas amorosos como en "Best Bros" hay que hacer algo diferente-

Dice Kin.

-Si,no todo es de amor,celos y besos-

Le dice Kon.

-Eso ya lo se pero...¿porqué ustedes?-

-Porque no sólo somos pared.¡Este Fic será distinto a los demás! ¡Ya lo verán!-

Dice Kin levantando un dedo junto con Kon mientras un fondo colorido estaba atrás suyo.

-Pero no me necesitan a mi para eso-

Les dice Larry interrumpiendo su monólogo.

-Claro que si,todo show divertido tiene dos amigos infantiles e estúpidos-

Dice Kon.

-En este caso Kon y yo-Le dice Kin

-Y también tienen a un amigo que es responsable,miedoso,tímido y nerd-

-En este caso tu-

Le dice Kin.

Larry mira a sus lado algo nervioso y luego suspira.

-Pero todo show también debe de tener un poco de amor ¿no?-

-Claro que si-

Dicen al unísono Kin y Kon.

-¿Y ese poquitín de amor puede ser yo y Carrie?-

-Claro que no-

Dicen al unísono.

-¿Qué,porque?-

-También serán Kin y Kim,tu y Carrie y yo con alguien más,quizás me pongan con Clare,Samy o Trina-

-Y talves haya algunas escenas de Laney y Corey...

Dice Kin rascandose la barbilla.

-Pero principalmente ¡Se tratara de nosotros tres!-

Dice Kon abrazando a ambos chicos.  
Kin sonreía y Larry se estaba ahogando.

-¡Si!-

Sonríe Kin de felicidad.

-N-No pu-puedo respi-rar-

Kon suelta a Larry y este cae al suelo.  
La mano de Larry se levanta y levanta un dedo.

-Me preocupa que ustedes lleven incendiar la ciudad...Así qué estaré con ustedes-

-¡Siiiii!-

Saltan Kin y Kon de alegría.

* * *

**Y POR ESO MISMO :DDDD**

**QUIERO HACER UN FIC DIFERENTE A TODO LOS DEMAS**

**DIGO**

**KIN Y KON APARECEN PERO SOLO COMO SI FUERAN PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS**

**A MI ME GUSTA VER MUCHO VER QUE KIN Y KON HABLEN**

**OH ALEMNOS KIM Y KONNIE**

**DIGO**

**NO TODO EN LA VIDA ES CORNEY O LARRIE**

**POR ESO HICE ESTE FIC :D**

**ME INSIPIRE DE BOB ESPONJA**

**CLARENCE**

**Y NO ME ACUERDO QUE OTRAS CARICATURAS MAS XDDD**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES :DD**


	2. Chapter 2:El comienzo 22

**LEAN MIS UNICORNIOS LECTORES :3333**

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIO ESTE FIC :DDD**

* * *

**El comienzo 2/2**

Larry,Kin y Kon caminaban por el centro comercial de PeceVille.

-Así que...¿qué se supone que hagamos?-

Pregunta Larry mirando las tiendas.

-Nos están viendo/Leyendo que hacer algo o si no se aburrirán y nos cancelaran-

Dice Kin algo agitado.

-Tengo una idea,empecemos con el intro-

**(INTRO TRANSICIÓN)**

_Larry estaba en el sillón de la casa de su abuela tranquilamente mientras bebía una taza de té de chocolate,una música empezó a sonar,Larry levanto una ceja algo extrañado y detrás del sillón salieron Kin y Kon de la nada con la música sonando aún más fuerte y con un fondo de colores alrededor._  
_Ambos tenían una cara de felicidad y Larry una asustada,ambos tomaron a Larry de los hombros y lo escondieron detrás del sillón junto con ellos dos._  
_La escena cambia con Larry,Kin u Kon patinando por la calle._  
_Kin y Kon hacían varias acobracias pero Larry cada cuando perdía el equilibrio._

_La escena cambia con Larry siguiendo a Carrie y con corazones alrededor y una cara de tonto enamorado,ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta que Kin y Kon se lo llevaron a rastras y Carrie tenía una mirada confundida en su rostro._  
_La escena cambia con Kin explicando ciencia en un pizarrón mientras Larry y Kon lo veían aburrido,Kon le paso un dibujo en donde venía Kin pero todo amorfo haciendo que ambos se rieran y Kin suspirara de frustración._  
_La escena cambia con ellos tres viendo la televisión embobadamente._  
_La escena cambia con Larry vestido con un traje de salmón mientras Kin y Kon lo tomaban de una diferente aleta y saludaban a todo PeaceVille._  
_La escena cambia con Kim espiando a Kin mientras el bebía del lavabo,Kim le toma una foto con el celular y se esconde rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Kin voltea a los lados extrañado._  
_La escena cambia con Clare estriando a Kon del brazo izquierdo,a Trina del lado derecho y a Samy arriba de la cabeza de Kon._  
_La escena cambia con Larry platicando y caminando con Laney pero luego Corey llega como alma que lleva al diablo,toma a Larry y lo avienta al aire y luego Corey pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de Laney._  
_Larry caía por el aventón que le dio Corey y cayo en los brazos de Kon,ambos se miraron confusos y luego Kin se puso arriba de la cabeza de Kon,los tres miraron al frente mientras había un fondo morado y amarillo y en letras multicolor decía._

_"Larry,Kin and Kon's show"_

* * *

Kin y Kon estaban en la playa de PeaceVille esperando a que Larry saliera del baño.

-¿Ya casi terminas Larry?-

Pregunta Kin.

-Si,sólo me pongo el bloqueador-

Dice la voz de Larry dentro del baño,Kin gruñe por lo bajó.

-Vamos,ya llevas 15 minutos ahí-

-¡Ya termine!-

-¡Al fin!-

Gritan Kin y Kon del alivio.  
Larry salió del baño,el tenía un traje de baño de color rojo con negro,llevaba una camiseta celeste con un dibujo de una flor zombie,unos flotadores y un salvavidas y tenía su nariz cubierta con bloqueador.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja-

Se ríen Kin y Kon al ver a Larry.

-¿Qué?-

-Luces como un completo Nerd,vamos,no necesitas esas cosas-

Le dice Kon.

-Es que yo no se nadar...

Kin y Kon lo miran incrédulo.

-A ver si entendí.Sabes cualquier tipo de artes marciales,eres el co-capitán del equipo de basketball,eres el mejor en bé bueno en casi todos los deportes...¿¡Pero no sabes nadar!?-

Le dice Kin enumerando las cosas deportivas que Larry hace.

-Es algo difícil de explicar...

-Jajajajaja,miren a Larry,luce como un completo ñoño.

Un chico de pelo negro y bañador azul gris lo apunto con el dedo mientras otros chicos ayas suyo se burlaban.

-_'David'..._

Murmuro Larry con rencor.

-¿Quienes son ellos?-

Pregunta Kon.

-El es David,los chicos que están con el son los amigos de su no son amigos de David pero el se junta con ellos porque quiere que lo acepten en su grupo.Y sólo lo aceptarán si actúa como un bravucón...y yo soy una de sus víctimas.

-Bien...sólo vamos a nadar,pro quítate esas cosas viejo,das pena ajena-

Le dice Kin y Larry sólo rueda los ojos.

-Esta bien...

Larry se quita los flotadores y se embarra lo que le quedaba de bloqueador en su cara.

-Vámonos...

Kin,Kon y Larry estaban a punto de entrar al mar hasta que Kon detuvo a Larry.

-Hey,tu camiseta-

-Es que me siento incómodo si me la quito.

Dice Larry apenado.

-Vamos,no es la gran cosa.

Le dice Kin.

-E-Esta bien...

Larry se quita la camiseta,no tenía músculos no nada,pero su piel parecía de bebe,tenía algunas marcas de músculos formados pero no tan exageradamente.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Gritaron algunas chicas que estaban ahí con corazones en los ojos y arriba de sus cabezas.

Larry sólo se sonroja y sonríe apenado a las chicas haciendo que tres de las 8 que estaban ahí se desmayaran.

-Ok,vamos ya a entrar.

Kon tomo a Larry y lo aventó al mar.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!-

Larry sale dentro de su salvavidas y escupe algo de agua.

-¡Agh...me entro agua en la nariz!-

-¡BALA DE CAÑÓN!-

Gritan Kin y Kon al unísono y ambos hacen una gran ola,la ola se acercaba hacia Larry y sus ojos se dilataron y la ola lo llevo lejos.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!-

Dice Kon sonriendo

-¿Estas bien Lenny?-

Pregunta Kin yendo hacia Lenny que tenía una mirada de náuseas,el abrió los ojos como platos y luego se sonrojó.

-Perdí...perdí mi traje de baño-

-iuuugh-

Kin y Kon hacen una cara de asco ante eso.

-¡Ayúdenme a buscarlo!-

Les grita Larry aún sonrojado.

-Esta bien-

Kin y Kon comenzaron a buscar mientras Larry sólo se quedaba ahí flotando en el salvavidas.

-¡Almenos ayuda!-

Le dice Kin.

-¡No se nadar menso,y además por su culpa perdí mi traje de baño!-

Kin rueda los ojos y comienza a buscar.

**3 horas después...**

-¡Larry,acéptalo,se perdió!-

Le dice Kin desde la arena.  
Kin y Kon estaban debajo de una sombrilla,en una toalla y comiendo unos sandwiches de atún mientras Larry seguía en su salvavidas en el mar.

-¡No puedo salir así!-

-¡Tienes que o si no te harás como pasa!-

Le grita Kon.

-Hola chicos-

Kin y Kon voltean y ven a Carrie,Laney,Kim y Konnie.

Las cuatro tenían unos lindos trajes de baño haciendo que ellos dos se sonrojarán.

-H-Hola chicas...

-¿Qué hacen?-

Pregunta Kim.

-Pues esperando a que Larry salga del mar.

Dice Kon.

-¿Y porqué no sale?-

Pregunta Laney.

-Es porque el...bueno...perdió su traje de baño-

Dice Kin haciendo que las cuatro se sonrojarán.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que están aquí sentados?-

Pregunta Kim.

-Tres horas.

-¿Y comieron hace cuanto?-

-Desde que nos salimos hace tres horas-

-¿Se volverán a meter?-

-No-

-Entonces...si no se van a meter,y Larry aún no encuentra su traje de baño ¿porqué uno de los dos le dio su traje de baño?-

-Más bien Kin-Dice Laney-te pudiste cambiar y luego darle tu traje de baño a Larry para que el pudiera salir y luego cambiarse.

Kin y Kon se miran y se hacen un faceplam.

**23 minutos después...**

Larry estaba dando vueltas en su salvavidas con una cara de estar aburrido.  
Kon nado hacia el.

-Hey Larry,ponte esto-

Larry toma el traje de baño de Kin.

-¿Cómo me lo pongo?-

-No se-

-Si me lo pongo me caeré y me ahogare,¿no me lo pones?-

-¡Ew,no! ¿¡Qué te pasa Larry!?-

-Porfavor-

Larry hace una cara de perrito triste.

-¡No,esa cara no funciona conmigo,no te pondré el traje de baño!-

Kon miro a Larry y vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su labio temblaba.

-Emm...

Una lágrima cayo del ojo de Larry.

**15 minutos después...**

Larry y Kon caminaban hacia donde estaban las chicas y Kin.

-Regresamos-

Dice Larry feliz pero Kon tenía escalofríos.

-¿Qué paso?

Pregunta Laney.

-No quiero hablar de eso-

Dice Kon.

-¿Te hizo la mirada?-

Pregunta Laney y este asiente temerosamente.

-Nunca en la vida,jamás,volveremos a la playa-

Dice Kon.

* * *

**AHORA TODOS SABEN LA ARMA SECRETA DE LARRY XDDDDD**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES :D**


	3. Chapter 3:El parque del terror

**PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO.**

**ME TARDE MUCHO,Y CREO QUE MAS EN ESCRIBIR LOS DEMAS FICS COMO OUR SECRETS E IGUALES Y DIFERENTES Y LOS DEMAS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES.**

**PERO ES QUE ,ENSERIO, TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO.**

**MAS LA FERIA DE CIENCIAS Y LAS PUTAS TAREAS GAYS QUE NOS ENCARGAN OuO**

**EN FIN**

**SIN MAS PREAMBULOS.**

**EL FIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCC**

* * *

**El parque del horror**

Los ojos de Larry se dilataron al ver en donde estaba.  
Era lo más horrible y espeluznante que el había visto.

-¡El parque de diversiones!-

Gritan Kin y Kon de alegría mientras entraban al parque de diversiones arrastrando a Larry que aún seguía atónito.

-¡Vamos a ese!-

Kin apunta a una montaña rusa demasiado gigante,el carrito era de un dinosaurio y la entrada era la boca de un dinosaurio.

-¡No,no me subiré a esa cosa!-

Dice Larry apuntando a la montaña rusa.

-Vamos Lars,será divertido,además,¿qué otro juego es más emocionante y divertido que este?-

Dice Kon apuntando a la montaña rusa.

-Hmm...hay muchos,mi favorito es el carrusel doble-

Dice viendo a un carrusel y arriba de ese carrusel había otro carrusel.

-No seas aburrido,¡vamos!-

Le dice Kin jalándolo a la montaña rusa.

-No gracias,yo iré por mi cuenta a otro juego.

Larry se aleja.

-Bien...sólo déjanos,como sea nosotros siempre seremos los menos importantes de la serie.

Dice Kin triste.

-Pensábamos que tener nuestro propio show sería genial,pero al parecer todos prefieren...¡eso!-

Kon apunta al túnel del amor donde entraban Corey y Laney.  
Larry miro el túnel y luego a ellos,

-Chicos,no es por ustedes por lo que quiero ir a otro juego.  
La verdad es que...¡Soy un completo miedoso! ¿¡Ok!? Me dan miedo ese tipo de juegos me dan mucho alturas,la rapidez,¡todo lo que tenga que ver con eso!-

-Pues hubieras empezado desde ahí-

Dice Kon abrazándolo del hombro feliz como siempre.

-De todas formas no te iban a dejar subir por tu estatura-

Le dice Kin a lo que Larry mira con una cara de ¬_¬.

-Ademas la fila de la montaña rusa esta muy larga,y no quiero quedarme parado.

Dice Kon.

-Bueno hay muchos juegos aquí-Dice Larry-podemos jugar a uno de esos juegos clásicos en ves de subirnos a los mecánicos.

-Buena idea...Dice Kin-Vamos,¡Ganaremos todos los premios de todos los juegos ¡Bwajajajajajaja!

A Kin lo rodearon rayos y truenos mientras reía maléficamente mientras Larry y Kon lo veían raro.

-¡Vamos!-

Kin corrió a los juegos y Kon y Larry lo siguieron.

* * *

Los tres estaban en ese juego en donde avientas un aro para que caiga en la botella.  
Kin lanzo un aro y fallo,otro aro y también falló.  
Larry el susurro algo en el oído a Kin,el sonrió,se fijó bien en la botella y lanzo el aro,pero este aro salió volando por todo el puesto y luego cayo en la botella.

-¡SI!-

Grita Kin alzando un puño al cielo.  
La dueña le da de regalo un peluche de tortuga con lentes,Kin sonríe pero luego fue jalado por Kon que se lo llevo a el y a Larry a rastras hacia otro juego.

* * *

Era un juego en donde tenías que lanzar dardos.  
Kon vio el premio,era un oso de peluche rosa,vampiro y con cara de loco,eso lo hizo acordarse a...ciertas personas.  
El pago y le dieron 4 dardos.  
Kon comenzó a tirar los dardos a lo loco y gano 23 puntos.  
No pudo ganar el premio que quería,pero gano una armónica.

* * *

Larry vio un juego de un piano enorme que tenías que tocarlo con los pies.  
Los tres fueron,Larry pago y se puso en marcha.  
Comenzó a tocar las notas que le decían en la pantalla,no fallaba en no ninguna.  
El término de tocar las últimas notas.

-¡Si,lo hice!-

Larry grito de la emoción pero luego una nota apareció de la nada y el no la pudo tocar,el abrió la boca sorprendido y luego miro al juego con una cara de "¿Enserio?"

-Tu premio,por tocar casi todas las notas bien.

El chico con un traje ridículo le dio un llavero de pingüino.  
Larry lo toma algo frustrado mientras Kin y Kon se reían por lo bajó.

* * *

Kin,Kon y Larry veían como un señor muy musculoso probaba una máquina para medir tu fuerza,si iluminabas hasta el último foco te daban un gran enorme oso de peluche.

Larry sonrió con los ojos brillosos,el fue rápidamente a la máquina,desgraciadamente,el hombre se había llevado el gran oso.

-Oye niño,aún puedes jugar si quieres-

Le dice el encargado,Larry toma la manija y oye algunas risas,el ve a David y a su grupo apuntandolo con el dedo y riéndose.  
Kin y Kon notaron eso y entrecerraron los ojos enojados,Larry sólo los ignoro y giro la palanca rápida y fácilmente,ellos se quedaron con la boca muy abierta al igual que sus ojos,la luz casi llego al la última,le faltaban dos para llegar.

-Tu premio-Le da a Larry una jirafa morada-y gracias por jugar.

Larry volteo hacia David y su grupo que aún seguían anonadaos,el les saco la lengua y se fue de ahí junto con Kin y Kon.

* * *

**Dos horas después...**

Kin y Kon tenían varios premios mientras que Larry sólo 5.  
Los "gemelos" tenían una cara de aburrimiento a excepción de Larry,Larry los volteo a ver y vio su cara,el volteo hacia la montaña rusa que ya estaba vacía.  
El se mordió el labio y luego tomo a Kon del brazo y apunto a la montaña rusa,la cara de ambos pelinegros se iluminaron de felicidad y corrieron rápidamente hacia la montaña rusa y llevándose a Larry.

Los "gemelos" pasaron sin problema pero no dejaron pasar a Larry por su estatura.

-¡Hay Por favor!-

Dice Larry incrédulo y luego se sentó en una banca de ahí al lado esperando a Kin y Kon.

* * *

**Minutos después...**

Kin y Kon salieron de la montaña rusa gritando de la emoción mientras tenían puesto una camiseta que decía yo me subí al dragón furioso.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!-

Grito Kin.

-¡No puedo creer que vomite!-

-¡Jajajajaja,lo se!-

Ambos vieron que Larry tenía una cara triste y aburrida.  
Kin y Kon se miraron y luego sonrieron,le pusieron a Larry una camiseta que decía yo me subí al dragón furioso.  
Al parecer Kin y Kon compraron una camiseta para el.  
Larry los vio algo sorprendido pero luego sonrió,el se levantó y vio que le quedaba algo grande,le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Jejejeje...me queda perfecto-

Dice en forma de broma haciendo que Kin y Kon se rieran,Kon levantó a Larry y lo arrastraron a un juego,era el carrusel doble.  
Larry sonrió de felicidad como si fuera un niño que le dieron su sabor de helado favorito y se subió al carrusel junto con Kin y Kon,escogieron la parte alta,obviamente.

Larry se subió a un unicornio,Kin a un caballo negro y Kon a un dragón.

* * *

**Minutos después...**

Ellos estaban comiendo Kin y Larry comían un algodón de azúcar y Kon una manzana acaramelada.

-Esto fue divertido chicos...gracias.

Dice Larry y los hermanos se miran confundidos.

-¿Porqué gracias?-

Preguntan al unísono.

-Porque...además de Carrie,Kim,Konnie y Laney. Ustedes son los únicos amigos que tengo,no tengo amigos varones más que mis hermanos.  
Ustedes son los primeros...

-¿Eso significa que...

Pregunta Kon.

-¿Somos cómo mejores amigos?

Termina la frase Kin.

-Mejores amigos varones.-

Kin y Kon se miran y luego sonríen y abrazan a Larry muy fuerte.

-¡Seremos los mejores amigos!

Dicen al unísono los "gemelos" demasiados felices,Larry hace una cara de dolor pero luego mira a los "gemelos" y sonríe.

-Je...no lo dudo...

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEWS**

**ME INTERESA SABER QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE FIC**

**NO LO OLVIDEN**

**SUBO FICS CADA QUE PUEDA XDDDD**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


	4. Chapter 4:One-shorts

**OLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OuO **

**REGRESAME CON EL 1.5 DE BEST BORS**

**EN ESTE CASO,EL SHOW DE LARRY KIN Y KON XD**

**COMO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO**

**Y MUCHOS DE USTEDES**

**SOLO UA PERSONA XDDD PERO SI LO MUTIPLICAMOS PÓR INFINITO Y YOLO SO MUCHAS 8D**

**EN FIN**

**AQUI ESTA EL FIC :D**

**P.D ALGUNAS ESCENAS ...BUENO MEJOR DICHO EL DOS**

**ES UN PCO MALDICIENTO**

**ASI QUE ES RATED T XXD**

* * *

**Escenas cortas sin sentido...**

* * *

**"FAN SERVICE"**

Larry estaba en frente de la computadora leyendo los comentarios de su inbox.

_"Chicos,¿pueden poner un perro en su siguiente episodio?"_

-¿¡Que!? No puedo introducir una tierna mascota sin sentido,un estúpido mensaje no puede decirme que hacer-

De repente entra Kon cargando un perro.

-¡LARRY,MIRA,UN PERRO! :D-

-¡OH POR DIOS UN PERRO! :D-

-¡SI,UN PERRO! 8D-

-¿¡Y DE DONDE SACASTE UN PERRO!? 8D-

-¡NO LO SE! :D -

El perro ahora tenia ropa.

-¡YEEEEEIIIIIIIIIY :D!-Larry alza los brazos de felicidad pero luego arquea una ceja-Espera,¿Kin no era alergico a los perros?

-AGDSGAFAGDFGASGFAHFASFGAFHHDFHALHGTYQWYTETQSYUUYAFERIUSOCKJZCA-

Kin estaba todo hinchado y rojo mientras se agarraba el cuelo y pataleaba en el suelo.

Larry y Kon se miran preocupados.

-¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIY! :D

_*PASAN LOS CRÉDITOS QUE NADIE LEE*_

Tiempo después.

En el cementerio había una tumba que decía...

_"Aquí descansa Kin_

_Los odio chicos"_

**LINK DEL VIDEO: ** watch?v=yVMnF4PGid8

* * *

**"BALANCE UNIVERSAL"**

**(Oh,en este one-short,los chicos tendrán 18 años...ya verán porque XD)**

**(como se ven ahora estan las fotos en TUMBLR,firck the popo,the frontmun,no las puedo poner porque hay muchas Y ADEMAS TENGO FLOJERA xD)**

Larry estaba tomándose una ducha,el termino de ducharse,tomo su ropa que consistía en una sudadera verde,pantalones rojos y botas negras,se habia rasurado una parte de su cabello y tenia dos piercings en su labio inferior.

Larry se vio en el espejo pero luego olio humo.

-¿Pero que chingados?

Larry se asoma por la ventana y ve a Corey que tenia una camiseta negra,pantalones de mezclilla,unos piercings que atravesaban sus orejas,el estaba al lado del auto de Larry ...pero...se estaba incendiado...

-¿¡Y ahora que hiciste,cabrón!?

Grito Larry todo molesto hacia Corey.

-¡Lens!-

-¿¡QUE HICISTE!?

-¡Lens!-

-¿¡QUE HICISTE!?-

-¡Lens!-

-¡SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL CARRO!-

-¡Lens,se esta quemando el carro!-

Corey apunta al carro todo asustado.

-¡Ay,puta madre!

Larry se hace un faceplam.

-¡Cabron ¿¡Que hiciste!?

le pregunta Corey apuntando al auto.

-¡Oye yo no hice nada! ¿¡Tu que hiciste!?-

Larry lo mira aun mas molesto.

-¿¡Que!?-

-¿¡Que que hicis...¡Idiota aléjate que puede explotar!

Le dice Larry advirtiendo a Corey.

-¿¡Le echo agua!?

Pregunta Corey apuntando al carro.

-¡Que te quites!-

-¿¡Donde esta la manguera!?

-¡No le eches agua,aléjate!

-¡Aquí esta la manguera!

Dice Corey apuntando su...em...cosa... .-.

-'Ay no puede ser'

Susurra Larry molesto,pero luego Corey lo mira.

-¡Ya se que pasa!-

-¿Que?-

-¡Es la pi ruja de tu abuela que anda de caliente en el motor!

-¡Cierra el hocico animal!- Larry le levanta el dedo del medio.

-¿¡Le echo agua!?

-¡QUE NO!

-¿¡Le echo agua!?

Larry no respondió,solo se cruzo de brazos ya harto.

-¿¡Le echo a...¡Le voy a echar agua!

Dice Corey apuntando el carro.

-¡Llamale a los bomberos!

Le grita Larry pero luego Corey estaba comiendo un sandwich.

-¿¡No le vas a echar agua!?

-¿¡Que no ves que estoy comiendo!?

Pregunta Corey dejando de comer.

-¡Pendejo,se esta quemando el carro idiota!-

-¡Quemado tu ano de tanto que te cojen cabrón!

-¡Haz algo,me lleva la chingada!-

-¡Andas abriendo las patas y esto sucede!

Dice Corey tirando su sandwich.

-¡HAZ ALGO!

-No puedo hacer nada cabrón,estas como una pi-ruja,no puedo controlar tu hambre de chorizo.

-¡HAZ ALGO SOBRE EL CARRO!

-ahhhh,le voy a echar agua.

Dice Corey apuntando al carro con una sonrisa pero luego el auto se incendio mas.

-¡Cabrón,el pinche carro!-

-¡Ya valió ver-ga! ¡Eso te pasa por zorra!

-¿¡Eso que chingados tiene que ver!?-

-Pues cabrón, destruyes el balance universal con tus tu promiscuidad y empiezan a explotar carros y así-

-¿Entonces que,ya por tus pinches huevos se destruyo el carro?

-No,por tu pinche cola.

Larry iba a decir algo mas pero en ese entonces el auto exploto.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Grito Corey de la felicidad,Larry solo se tomo la frente y suspiro frustradamente.

Tiempo después...Larry estaba en uno de esos lugares que te reparan los autos o algo así.

El estaba hablando con el encargado.

-Lo siento señor,pero su polisa no cubre daños a su vehiculo por su exesiva promiscuidad, evidentemente es usted una enorme zorra.

-¡CON UNA CHINGADA!

**Link del video... ** /episodios/1-balance-universal#.U5pJ7fl5M-U

* * *

**Las escondidas...**

watch?v=nNE_CrjpGQA

**Tengo flojera de escribirlo,ademas de que solo me quedan 15 minutos porque voy a ir a un lugar.**

**Edd (El de sueter verde) es Kin y Tom (El de sueter Azul) es Larry y Matt (el de sueter morado y abrigo verde) es Kon.**

* * *

**Desayuno...**

watch?v=EDKjnybNCnU

**Kin (Es Edd el de camiseta verde) y Kon (es el de camistea roja,Tord)**

**y la enfermera...pues es una enfermera XD.**

* * *

**Y AHI ESTA PARA RELLENAR EL CAPITLO**

**LOS ODS ULTIMOS NO LOS PUDE PONER**

**PERO AHI ESTAN LOS LINKS**

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5:Historias de terror parte 1

**OLISSSS**

**LES PRMET QUE SUIRE LOS DOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DEL FIC ANTERIRO**

**ES QUE ME DIO FLOJERA XD**

**PERO TALVES NO LOS SUBA HOY**

**Y COMO ES TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES**

***APUNTARME CON UA PISTOLA* PUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**XD**

**BIEN AL FIC**

* * *

**Historias de Terror parte 1**

Larry,Kin,Kon y Mike solo estaban sentados en el sillón de la casa de Larry en un día normal de Halloween sin hacer nada,cuando de repente,Chris salió de la nada vestido de vampiro asustando a los chicos haciendo que Larry se aferrara al sofá todo asustado.

-¡Ay,santa madre de Dios! ¿¡Qué demonios!?-

Larry se da cuenta que era Chris

-¡ah! ¡Maldito imbécil!-

Le grita Mike.

los chicos fruncieron el ceño aun shockeados por lo que paso y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-uuuuh,yo abro n.n-

Dice Chris felizmente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Eres un pinche raro! ¡Un pinche raro!

Le grita Mile,cuando Chris abrió la puerta, se encontró con tres niños,uno vestido de calabaza,una niña de hada y otro de un lobo.

-¡Dulce o truco!-

-Mira… un cerdito- señalo al niño disfrazado de calabaza-una mosca -señalo a la niña-y, y un perro- señalo al niño.

-Pero no soy un perro-protesto el niño disfrazado de lobo.

-Y además sarnoso, que bonito n.n-

-¡Dénos dulces y ya! –grito el niño vestido de lobo.

-¡No les voy a dar ni madres! Pero les voy a contar un cuento de terror…

-hay no…- La niña se tapo el rostro asustada.

**-Hace tiempo había un niño ¡Así igual de baboso que ustedes! Que estaba jugando con una pelota cerca de una planta nuclear…**

apareció Kin con un traje de marinerito

_**"Que te quede claro que yo no voy a hacer nada"**_- dijo firmemente Kin.

Pasaron unos minutos y...

-**¡De repente al niño le cayó una puta orca asesina! Haciendo que la pelota callera en un charco de mamadas radioactivas, y cuando el niño la quiso agarrar; se le apareció un pinche ranchero zombi, que andaba así de** _"ah… te voy a sorber"_ **y el niño**_ "Pues sórbeme esta"_ –**_le hizo el gesto grosero con el dedo-_**** Entonces el zombi estaba así de**_ "Aahhhhhh"_ **entonces el niño se echo a correr y gritaba** "_hay me persigue un pinche zombi agropecuario"_** y luego se estampo contra una televisión, y de ella sale así una niña toda sucia y fea** _"ah… quiero un bolillo"_** y el niño**_"ahh que pedo"_ " **y luego llego el hombre aralña y**** dijo** _"yo te rescatare__**"**_** pero después dijo**,_ "no, huacala,hueles como a flan"_** y lo tiro en una isla desierta y luego llego Lady Gaga y se lo comió y**_ "Ale-Ale-Ale-Ale-Alejandro"_ y…y…y…Fin.

Los niños parpadean con cara de_ "¿y este que se fumó?"_

* * *

**_PERDON SI ESTA CORTO_**

**_VA A VER VARAS HISTORIAS DE TERROR_**

**_COTANDA POR LOS CHCOS_**

**_OSEA KI,KOY LARRY,AECES CON SUS AMIOS OH LOS HERMAOS DE LARRY_**

**_EN FIN_**

**_PEACE OUT GANGSTERS!:D_**


	6. Chapter 6:Las apariencias engañan

**NO DIRE NADA YA QUE TENGO MUCH SUEÑO**

**AL FIC**

* * *

**Las apariencias engañan**

Un par de chicos caminaban por el parque.  
Uno era Moreno de pelo negro y llevaba una camiseta celeste y un short naranja.  
Otro era albino de ojos moradosy llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón azul.  
El otro era peli naranja y tenia un fleco que le tapaba los ojos,audifonos,camiseta verde,guantes y short.

A cada paso que daban las chicas suspiraban.

-¡Wooooohoooooo!-

-¡Aún lado!-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Esos eran Kin,Kon y Larry que estaban usando unos patines torpedo que invento Kin.  
Los tres chicos gritaron y se cubrieron.  
Ellos tres voltearon y vieron que Kin,Kon y Larry habían chocado contra unos botes de basura.

-¡Eso fue g-e-ni-al!-

Dice el chico pelinaranja.

-¡Casi nos matan Beeboop!-

Dice el chico albino acomodandose su peinado.

-Vamos,debes de admitir que eso fue genial.

-Gracias a Newton que estamos bien-

Grita Kin quitándose el casco.

-¿Newton?-

Dicen los tres chicos al mismo tiempo al oír lo que dijeron.

-¿Y si compramos unas papas fritas con queso extra?

-¿papas con queso?-

Dicen los tres aún más infundidos.

-Kin,yo no nací para esto,y no traje mi inhalador-

-¿inhalador?-

-Cállate,Gremlin.

Le dice Kin.

-Tu cállate golum-

Le dice Larry.

-¡Oigan! ¿De qué estamos hablando?-

Pregunta Kon,Larry y Kin se hacen un faceplam.

-Estos chicos...son unos geeks.

Dice el pelinegro.

-Yo creo que son geniales.

Dice el pelinaranja.

-Deberíamos hablarles.

Dice el albino.

-¡Cállate Kevin!-Le grita el pelinegro- Iremos a hablarles.

Los tres se acercaron a los chicos.  
Larry se estaba limpiando la basura,Kin veía los patines y Kon comía una dona que encontró en la basura.

-Hermano,¿sabes cuantos gérmenes tiene esa dona?-

Le dice Larry viendo asqueado a Kon.

-Tengo hambre.

Los chicos se le acercaron a ellos tres.

-¡Hola!-

Saluda el pelinaranja con alegría pero luego el chico pelinegro lo detien.

-Beeboop,se cool-

Le dice el pelinegro.

-Si,Harry-

-¿Qué hay?-

Saluda Harry con una mirada cool.

-Hola-

Dicen al unísono Kin,Kon y Larry.

-¿N-Necesitan algo?-

Pregunta Larry algo tímido.

-Sólo queríamos decirles que...

Les dice Kevin pero es interrumpido por Harry.

-¡Cállate Kevin!

Le dice Harry y el posa su vista hacia los tres.

-Lo que queríamos decirles,es que ...¿qué rayos les pasa por su cabeza? Casi nos matan con sus...patines ¡Kevin ya cállate!

Kevin sólo alza los brazos incrédulo.

-Bueno...eran prototipos,apenas estoy pensando en ponerle más velocidad.

Dice Kin sonriente.

-¡Porfavor no!- grito Larry algo asustado.-Fue mucha velocidad la que le pusiste a los patines.

Kon eructo muy fuerte y ruidoso en ese momento,Kevin y Harry se taparon la nariz asqueados mientras Beeboop sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Eso fue fabuloso,hermano! ¿Cómo haces eso?-

-¡Beeboop!

Harry le grita y este se calla.

-Alto...¿nos están...insultando o algo parecido?-

Pregunta Larry sospechando.

-Algo así.

-¡Cállate Kevin! Miren,no es por ofender pero...son uno geeks,¿y saben que hacemos con los geeks?

Se le acerca lentamente.

-¡KOOOOOOOON!-

Los tres voltean y de la nada,Clare,Samy y Trina estaban encima de Kon.  
Claro lo estaba abrazando del brazo izquierdo,Trina del derecho y Samy le estaba acariciando el cabello.

-Hola Kon,¿vas a ir a verme en el gran concierto de The Hex Girl? Acuérdate qué es el viernes.

-Ni soñarlo pequeña gótica,Kon me va a ayudar en mis clases de macramé.

Dice Trina estirandolo del brazo.

-Suavemente suave,jejjejejejejjejejejej-

Se ríe Samy acariciando el cabello de Kon.

-¡Hey Kin,Kon!-

Corey se acerca hacia ellos.

-Laney nos consiguió una tocada en la fiesta de playa de Nick Mallory,¿¡no es asombroso!? ¡GROJBAND ROCKEARA CUALQUIER FIESTA DE PLAYAS EN LA HISTORIA!

-¡Eso es genial hermano!-Dice Kin chocando los cinco con Corey pero luego se cruza de brazos- Sólo falta la letra.

-Tranquilo,tocaremos la canción de Heard it on the radio que Laney escribió.

-Asombroso-

-Los veo en el garaje a las 5 para cierto, me dijo que te anduvo llamando pero nunca contestabas.

-¿¡Que!?-Larry saca su celular y ve 7 llamadas perdías y 16 mensajes de Carrie-¡Rayos!

Larry marca rápidamente a Carrie.

-Todo mundo,shh-

Los tres chicos estaban aún más confundidos.

-H-Hola amor...perdón por no contestarte,ayudaba a Kin con otros de sus experimentos...¿Enserió? ... ¡Eso es genial,Care! ... ¿Dónde estas? ... Amor...mira hacia el puesto de helados.

Larry mira hacia el frente y ve a Carrie junto con Laney.  
El las saluda y ambas se dirigen hacia el.

-Hola Lars,¿qué onda?-

Saluda Laney chocando los puños con el.

-Hola,rojita.-Ve a Carrie y este se le acerca con cara de enamorado-¿Y cómo esta mi hermosa diosa del rock?

-Jejejeje...Hola Lars...-saluda Carrie sonrojada y luego ve a los demas-hola chicos.

Los demás la saludan con la mano.

-¡Lanes!

Corey se abalanza hacia Laney.

-Espera,Corey,no...¡Whaaaa!-

Y cayeron al suelo.

-Bien,te veo en el garaje para práctica vemos.

Carrie le da un beso a Larry en los labios y se retira.

-Bye,Care.

-Nos vemos para la práctica chicos.

Dice Corey yéndose junto con Laney y Carrie.

-Adiós Kon~

Se despiden Trina,Clare y Samy.

-Aguarden-Harry llama su atención-¿Tienen una banda,novia,chicas que pelean por ustedes?

-Emm...si...más o menos.

Dicen al unísono los tres.

-P-P-Pero...¡son unos geeks!-

Dice Harry incrédulo.

-nunca juzgues a alguien por su forma de comportarse o verse.-

Les dice Larry.

-Como dice el dicho;No juzgues un libro por su portada.

Dice Kin.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta más-Dice Beeboop-¿Puedo usar esos patines? ¡Se ven tan cool!

-Por supuesto amigo-

Dice Kin y les da los patines al pelinaranja.

-¡Suuuuper! Gracias,viejo-

-Esto es...simplemente...inexplicable.

-Bueno,pues,la verdad es que si tienen razón,no hay que juzgar a alguien por como se ve...

-¡Cállate,Kevin!-

* * *

**los fics que escrio aqui son para darles risa**

**pero tmb para dejarles un mensaje.**

**alunos no tendran sentido**

**otros solo seran para entretener**

**otro sera educativo(mas o meos)**

**otro sera dvertido eh educativo**

**y otro 1 de todo**

**en fin**

**PEACE OUT ANSTERS!**


	7. Chapter 7:Historias de terror parte 1

**OLIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OuO**

**LEAN EL CAP XD**

**NO TENDRA SWENTIDO**

**PERO ANTES DE LEER ESTO PONGAN EN YOUTUBE**

**VETE A LA VERSH- ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN 2010**

* * *

**Historias de Terror parte 1**

Larry,Kin,Kon y Mike solo estaban sentados en el sillón de la casa de Larry en un día normal de Halloween sin hacer nada,cuando de repente,Chris salió de la nada vestido de vampiro asustando a los chicos haciendo que Larry se aferrara al sofá todo asustado.

-¡Ay,santa madre de Dios! ¿¡Qué demonios!?-

Larry se da cuenta que era Chris

-¡ah! ¡Maldito imbécil!-

Le grita Mike.

los chicos fruncieron el ceño aun shockeados por lo que paso y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-uuuuh,yo abro n.n-

Dice Chris felizmente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Eres un pinche raro! ¡Un pinche raro!

Le grita Mile,cuando Chris abrió la puerta, se encontró con tres niños,uno vestido de calabaza,una niña de hada y otro de un lobo.

-¡Dulce o truco!-

-Mira… un cerdito- señalo al niño disfrazado de calabaza-una mosca -señalo a la niña-y, y un perro- señalo al niño.

-Pero no soy un perro-protesto el niño disfrazado de lobo.

-Y además sarnoso, que bonito n.n-

-¡Dénos dulces y ya! –grito el niño vestido de lobo.

-¡No les voy a dar ni madres! Pero les voy a contar un cuento de terror…

-hay no…- La niña se tapo el rostro asustada.

-Hace tiempo había un niño ¡Así igual de baboso que ustedes! Que estaba jugando con una pelota cerca de una planta nuclear…

apareció Kin con un traje de marinerito

_"Que te quede claro que yo no voy a hacer nada"_- dijo firmemente Kin.

Pasaron unos minutos y...

-_¡De repente al niño le cayó una puta orca asesina! Haciendo que la pelota callera en un charco de mamadas radioactivas, y cuando el niño la quiso agarrar; se le apareció un pinche ranchero zombi, que andaba así de_ _"ah… te voy a sorber"_ _y el niño_ _"Pues sórbeme esta"_ **–le hizo el gesto grosero con el dedo-**_ Entonces el zombi estaba así de_ _"Aahhhhhh"_ _entonces el niño se echo a correr y gritaba_ "_hay me persigue un pinche zombi agropecuario"_ _y luego se estampo contra una televisión, y de ella sale así una niña toda sucia y fea_ "_ah… quiero un bolillo_" _y el niño_ _" ¡Ahh! ¿¡que pedo!?"_ _y luego llego el hombre araña y dijo __"yo te rescatare"__ pero después dijo_,_ "no, huacala,hueles como a flan"_ y_ lo tiro en una isla desierta y luego llego Lady Gaga y se lo comió __y "Ale-Ale-Ale-Ale-Alejandro" y…y…y…Fin._

Los niños parpadean con cara de _"¿y este que se fumó?"_

* * *

**JEJEJE SI**

**NO SE CADA CUANDO**

**PERO SUBIRE CAPITULOS ASI DONDE ELLOS CUENTAN UNA HISTORIA DE TERRUUUUR :3**

**LO HABIA PUESTO EN MI FICS DE PPGZ PEROOOO...NAH...**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS**

**PEACE OUT GANSTAS! :D**


	8. Chapter 8:True True Friend

**Hola,lamento no haber actualizado,pero estoy ocupada con otros fics,y apenas estoy tratando de temirman lovely complex.**

**Pero hoy subiré un cap de este show.**

**AL FIC!**

* * *

**Cap 7: True True Friend**

Larry caminaba directo hacia la casa de su abuela, el comenzó a recordar un evento gracioso que vio en YouTube y comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Al llegar a la casa de su abuela el dejo su mochila en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina pero su abuela no estaba ahí, tocó el baño de abajo pero tampoco, sé dirigió hacia su cuarto y tampoco estaba ahí.

-Abuela, estas aquí?!-Nadie respondio,Larry se dirigió hacia la cocina de nuevo y noto una hoja en la Mesa, el la tomo y comenzó a leerla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante y quedo paralizado- A-Abuela...

La puerta de entrada se abrió mostrando a Kin y Kon.

-Larryyyyy-Canturreo Kin- Conseguimos unas cuantas cosas para nuestro próximo capitulo-Saca un vestido pomposo-¿Quien se vería mejor, tú o Kon?

Larry no respondió, se quedo ahí parado aun paralizado, Kon se acerco a el y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-Se quedo como tu cuando Samy se comió tu volcán antes de la explosión-

Kin comenzó a chasquear los dedos frente a su cara pero aun no respondí lo cargo y lo zarandeo nueva mente,Larry comenzó a soltar lagrimas ysollozar,los gemelos se miraron confundidos ante eso.

-Heeey...Larry,¿estas bien?

Pregunta Kon mientras lo cargaba como si fuera un bebe.

-Esta llorando y aun preguntas? XD- Le responde Kin a su hermano.

Larry abrazo un poco a Kon ante eso,Kin se comenzó a no sabia que hacer ante esa clases de situaciones, dé alguna forma solo sabia como calmar a su hermano pero no a Larry. En todo el tiempo que había pasado con el pelirrojo solo sabia que el era algo timido,mieodoso y con problemas de respiración,no lo conocía totalmente así que no sabia que hacer con el para que parara de llorar.

Un foco se encendió en el cerebro de Kin,el recordó esa vez que Konnie lo regaño para que parara de estar nervioso,talves eso funcionaria para que el pelirrojo parara de llorar.

-LARRY JARON MONICA SILL! DEJA DE LLORAR EN ESTE INSTANTE,ERES UN HOMBRE Y LOS HOMBRES NO LLORAN,SI NO DEJAS DE LLORAR ... NO...NO VOLVERAS A... A DORMIR CON TU LUZ DE NOCHE,PORFAVOR LARRY,NO NOS GUSTA VERTE ASI!-

Larry dejo de llorar ante eso,Kon se quedo sorprendido,jamas vio a su hermano gritar.

-J-Jaron...M-Monica ... n-no son mis segundos nombres...

Sollozo Larry ante eso.

-Oh,lo se,son los de Corey,es que tu no tienes segundo nombre y necesitaba alargar tu nombre para hacerlo mas dramático.

Larry agacho la cabeza ante eso,el seguía abrazado de Kon_** (N/A:oh por shoob,ya me lo imagino es tan adorable!)**_

Kin se acerco a el y suspiro.

-Que te sucede Larry? Mira, se que casi no nos conocemos, te hicimos ser nuestro amigo por la fuerza ah decir verdad, entiendo si no quieres ser nuestro amigo pero escucha... seas nuestro amigo oh no estamos preocupados por ti,¿que te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Larry agacho la cabeza ante eso y se sonó la nariz.

-M-Mi abuela...ella fue...unos tipos le...

Kin abrió los ojos como platos, ya entendía el porque estaba llorando, Kin agacho la mirada y suspiro.

-Perdon Larry...n-no sabia que...lo siento.

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que paso,amigo?

Pregunto Kon (_**Quien no ah tenido un dialogo en casi todo este**_** capitulo)**

-E-Ennn...en una nota...en una nota decía que mi abuela...que mi abuela...HABIA REGALADO AL SEÑOR MANCHAS A UNOS MUGRES SEÑORES DE LA CASA DE EMPEÑO!-

Larry comenzó a llorar otra vez,Kin se quedo pasmado ante eso mientras Kon solo confortaba su amigo.

-¿ESO ES TODO?! ¿TU ABUELA SOLO LE REGALO A UNOS SUJETOS TU OSO PANDA DE PELUCHE?! PENSE QUE ALGO LE HABIA PASADO A TU ABUELA!-

Larry se quedo en silencio callado y aterrado por la actitud de Kin.

-NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASI! ESTABA PREOCUPADO-

Kin se golpeo la frente y cayo al suelo deseando morirse**_ (XD)_**ahora era el turno de Larry confortarlo.

* * *

**XD SABEN QUE JAMAS HARIA ALGO PARA QUE LARRY SUFRIERA DE VERDAD...SOLO LO HARIA SUFRIR PERO DE BUENA MANERA XD...**

**OJALA QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES!**


End file.
